A Birthday to Remember
by StudentFromGallifrey
Summary: Emmy got Flora a special gift for her birthday, and he has a very important question.
1. Chapter 1

** Hey guys and gals! It's StudentFromGallifrey here! Though I guess you could know that already… So yeah, anyways, this little two shot was floating around my head for a couple days, and I needed to get it out. This will be my last story for Professor Layton for a while, and **_**A Christmas Adventure **_**is up for adoption if you want it. Send me a PM if you want to take it up. I have deleted **_**A New Day **_**because of its unpopularity. So yeah, I hope you enjoy!**

**No, I don't own Professor Layton, Or anything on . Or Hammerhead hull B's, Or Dreadnaughts, Or Battle Cruisers, Or Battle Pirates, Doctor Who, Facebook, Twitter, MySpace, Google, or MW3, or even have a girlfriend.**

**PS: Whoever guesses the most amounts of references I have in this story gets a cookie!**

Flora was playing Modern Warfare 3 with Benjamin, and his team was smashing her team. She was running from building to building, trying not to be picked off by someone's 'Noob Tubes'. That was, until she ran into a claymore. Man, she hated those things.

"Ah! Dang it!" She yelled, at the loss screen came up on her screen.

She heard Benjamin's voice coming across the microphone. "Still think you can beat me? My clan is the BEST."

She heard one of his teammates reply to him. "I think she was doing really well. Her team was just made up of campers and ten year olds. Any space in the clan?"

"Sorry Megan, the clan is only for higher levels. Maybe we should challenge one one of the higher rankers?"

"Got it Ben, see you soon."

_-CamperKiller450 left the game._

"I have to go, Flora. Good luck in collage!"

"Alright, see you."

_-DestroyerofDeath left the game._

Flora shut off her Xbox and sighed. It had been several years since Benjamin left for America. Luke's family had moved too, but he was back for her nineteenth, which was today, actually. The Professor was going to take her and Luke out for some chips or something.

"Flora, are you ready to go?" She heard the Professor from outside her door.

"Yeah, just a minute. Let me grab my hair tie."

"Ok, Luke and I are down stairs when you're ready."

"Ok!" Flora grabbed the peach hair tie and looked in her mirror. Tying her hair into her usual long ponytail, she looked over her outfit. A Lavender tee-shirt, boot-cut blue jeans (Benjamin had gotten her into those. Americans made the best pants!), and some lavender flats. The first time she wore it to school; she thought the boys would never leave her alone! It took a couple angry girlfriends, slapping a boy who started reaching towards certain places, and hiding in the bathroom with her friend Yuki during lunch, to get away from them. Eventually the boys got the message and left her alone, but she had already decided to transfer to a nearby private school.

Grabbing her purse, she walked down the stairs towards the men of the house.

"Ready to go, Flora?" The Professor asked.

"Yep! Um Luke, are you alright?" She asked.

The sixteen year old stuttered, "U-um yeah Flora. I-it's just that- that you look really pretty in that outfit." As soon as he said that, he started to blush an unbelievingly red shade.

She smiled. "Thank you Luke. Where are we headed?" She asked.

The Professor smiled. "You'll see."

He held open the door for Luke and Flora, before sharing a wink with a certain girl in yellow behind the garage door.

* * *

><p>Benjamin exited the guest bedroom and turned towards his friends, Rory and Amy Williams. He was good friends with their son, Mickey Williams. They met at MineCon, and were instantly the best of friends. Not to mention, Amy could cook like she was the goddess of cooking.<p>

"Thanks for letting Megan and I stay here for the weekend, Mr. and Misses Williams." He said.

"No problem. You and your cousin are welcome here anytime!" Amy said.

There was a knock on the door. Turning to them, Benjamin said, "That would be my ride. I'll see you guys at next MineCon, right?" He asked.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Great!"

At that moment, Megan and Mickey walked down the stairs. The long distance fiancées were finally moving into their own flat. Benjamin didn't approve of them doing that before marriage, but he didn't impose on the happy couple. Not that that they would listen to him anyways…

"Megan," Benjamin started, "I'll see you later, alright? You too Mickey."

"See you, Bennie." Mickey jested.

"Bye, Benjamin. Have a good flight home." Megan said, giving him a hug. He may have been only nineteen, and Megan twenty-one, but already he was tall enough so that he could rest his chin in her red hair.

"Thank you." Saying that, he broke off the hug and walked to the door. "Oh, and Mr. Mickey-the-Idiot, don't get too immature with her in your flat."

"Now Ben, when would I ever do that?" He asked.

They all shared a good laugh before he turned to leave. He said bye one last time, and walked out the door.

He turned to the girl in yellow who was waiting patiently outside. "Alright, let's get going.

"Okay, everyone will be so happy to see you!" Emmy exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm sure they will."

* * *

><p>Flora, Luke, and the Professor walked up to the door of their house. All three were bundled up against the cold chill of London's afternoon in early spring.<p>

"Alright you too, you need to get washed up for dinner when we get in.

"'K, Prof, I will." Luke said, barley suppressing a yawn.

"Flora, I believe that Emmy has gotten something for you. Before we eat, you need to talk to her."

"Okay, dad."

He liked how that sounded.

They entered the house, and Luke immediately ran upstairs to his room. The Professor and Flora walked into the living room, where Emmy on the couch. A boy, no, a man, was sitting across from her on the love seat.

"Emmy?" Flora asked, "Who's our guest?"

The boy turned towards her. He had a red bow taped to his shirt. "Wow, Flora. It's been two hours, and you have already forgotten me?" He feigned insult.

"Benjamin?" Flora timidly asked, taking a small step forward. "What are you doing here? Weren't you in America this morning?"

"No, I was actually a couple blocks away. I have been for the weekend, actually."

They were now just a couple steps away from each other. Flora spoke up again, her voice still soft.

"Why didn't come visit me? If you had been here for the weekend, couldn't you have come over?"

"Yes, well about that… Relations between Luke and I haven't been the best lately. Emmy, Layton, and I decided I should wait for your birthday." He gently wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Why haven't you been getting along with Luke lately?" She asked, snuggling into his chest.*

"Well, it's because-"

"Benjamin?" Luke asked. He and Flora turned around to face him.

"Um, hello Luke. It's nice to see you again."

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in America getting fat! That's all you guys are good for, isn't it?" Luke said, almost yelling.*

"Luke!" Layton reprimanded him. "That is certainly enough! Apologize, and go to your room!"

Luke just turned and ran to his room.

"Benjamin, I am so sorry for his behavior. I have no idea what's gotten into him." Layton said, shaking his head. "It's like when he sees you too together, he changes so much, and I just don't know."

"It's alright, Prof. I should probably leave now, my ride will be here soon." Benjamin told him.

"But Benjamin," began Flora. "You just got here. You can't leave yet!"

"I don't want to leave either, Flora. That's why I won't be leaving."

"Huh?"

Slowly, Benjamin took her hand. "Flora, I knew I loved you as soon as I saw you. I always thought you were too good for me though. I was never considered handsome by my peers, and I started to believe it. But then you came along. You gave me something to strive for, and eventually I reached you. When we had to protect London from destruction, or just get Claudia out of a tree for the umpteenth time, I realized just how much I loved you. Then, when the Professor's jalopy broke down, and we had to share a hotel room, you graciously offered to share the only bed after the couch tried to kill me."

Both of the young adults chuckled at the memory, while Layton's face blanched at the thought of Flora being in a hotel room with a sixteen year old boy.

"That was when I Truly realized how much I loved you. That was when I decided that Flora Serenity Reinhold, that I wanted to marry you."

Flora gasped and started to cry. Emmy was crying.

"So you can imagine when Layton gave me the consent to marry you, how happy I was. But now I need to know something else." With that said, Benjamin kneeled and pulled out a small velvet box.

"Flora Serenity Reinhold, will you marry me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Will she say yes? Find out next chapter!<strong>

**1: I imagined this hug as the one Claire and Layton shared before the end of Unwound Future.**

**2: I am not making fun of Americans, I am American.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys and gals! I'm not sure if this chapter is an M or a high T. There is no lemon, just violence and hints of rape. This chapter is called: 'You don't know what you have'. Yeah, in response to an anonymous review (I tend to remove them, so don't go looking for it), this is my last story On Fanfiction. And no, you can't use Benjamin. Why? Well, it goes like this:**

**Mom: Daren, what's ? **

**Me: Uh, some website my friend told me about, why?**

**Mom: The history on your computer says you have an account. Next time you make one, ask first, okay?**

**Me: Okay.**

**Mom: By the way. The thing you authors call an OC, Benjamin, is that his name?**

**Me: Yeah.**

**Mom: You do know you have a cousin named that, right?**

**Me: What! Which side?**

**Mom: Your dad's**

**Yeah, I don't talk to my dad's side much. Anyways, Ben and I have been talking, and I realized something: With High School, I am not able to update enough. So because he's in a high school that has a lot less work, he will be taking over this account after this story is over. The account's new name is going to be: Child of Time (Yeah, it's still up in the air. It should be something like that.) In quote of the second best Doctor ever, "I don't want to go!" (I bet KeepSmilingOn329 is the only one to get that XD.) Anyways, onto the review responses!**

**MikuLover: (Still a fan of your name lol) Have you been reading my mind? You correctly guessed that Luke does have a crush on Flora. And your review is one of the best I've ever had! Seriously, I'm still laughing.**

**KeepSmilingOn329: I had that exact same conversation in my head while I was writing that part! XD I was tempted to have the Doctor appear in that chapter… And actually it is a male version of Melody. I had completely forgotten about Rose's boyfriend. Well, I did call him Mickey the Idiot though… Maybe I didn't forget him completely then. Maybe he's a Silent… O.O**

**FranziskavonKarmaWhippedYou: Just wait and see…**

**0-MagicMelody-0: Lot of Fluke fans, huh? And yeah, we Americans are either super fat or super skinny… x.x**

**MoniCullenVolturi: Don't worry, there is another chapter. As for whether she accepts, well… The chapter IS called: 'You Never Know What You Have." You know, like the saying? Hint Hint…**

**No, I don't own it. Not sure I would want to own it. I would probably ruin it with a Wii game.**

**P.S.: There was a Doctor Who and a Vocaloid reference. Since no one got the Vocaloid one, look for any names that don't see very PL-ish in the last chapter. There is also a Vocaloid reference in this chapter. It's quite obvious, actually.**

"Flora Serenity Reinhold, will you marry me?"

"Benjamin, I-I," Flora tried to comprehend what was happening. She knew that her friend, her BEST friend, was proposing to her. She ran her index finger over the diamond on the silver band. "I don't know. I mean, I loved you once, but now? After all these years? I don't know…"

A crash and Claudia's pained meow was heard upstairs. All down stairs, and the one upstairs, knew that Claudia had tried to jump on top of Flora's vanity again.

"Oh! I'm sorry Benjamin, I have to go." Flora ran up the stairs to rescue her cat from whatever position he was in now.

Benjamin stood up from his position on the floor. His head was reeling, and thought were swarming his head.

'_What were you thinking?'_

'_Do you seriously think that she would still love you after all these years?'_

'_How many guys have she hooked up with and broken up with while you were gone? You saw her in that outfit.'_

'_Do you really think she would settle for someone as UGLY as YOU?'_

'_You're in the U.S.A.F.; suck it up like a Navy pilot. She never loved you!'_

"Benjamin?" Layton's voice managed to pierce the taunting voices.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I don't know what I was thinking. It's been what, three, four years? How could anyone be as stupid as me?" Benjamin asked, holding his head in his hands.

"Now Benjamin," Emmy told him, resting one of her hands on his blue shirt. "I don't know what's wrong with her. Would you like me to talk to her?"

"No Emmy, I doubt that would work. I should leave now."

"Benjamin," Layton replied. "Stay for dinner at least. It's getting dark out. I can drive you to your apartment."

"It's fine Prof, I need to clear my head. I have one last stop tonight. Plus, it will be too awkward with the ones upstairs for anyone to enjoy it."

"I don't feel fine with you leaving like this. Are you sure?" The Professor worriedly asked him.

"Yes, I'm sure. Have a good night you two. Oh! Flora's other gift is on the counter in the kitchen."

"We'll tell Flora and Luke you said bye." Emmy said.

"Thanks, Emmy."

Pagebreak!

Benjamin stood on the bridge, resting his palms on the cobble sides. The taunting voices were back, now louder than before. Benjamin took the ring's box out of his pocket. Looking at it, then at the rushing Thames below him, he started to cry.

What had he been thinking?

Did he really think she still loved him?

Did he really still love her?

He needed to get a hold of himself. But the late season snow and the gentle light from the post next to him wasn't helping him.

He looked back at the box. He didn't care that the late season snow was settling in his dark hair, or that the light from the lamp was making his eyes a strange contrasting profusion of yellow and blue.

Pulling his arm back, he threw the ring box as far as he could into the river below. Landing with a 'Plop', the box sank to the bed.

As it landed, Benjamin turned and walked over to the other side of the bridge. He knew he shouldn't go here at night, but he felt he had to, as if someone's life depended on it.

"Help m-!" The voice of a young girl rang through the deserted streets.

Without thought for his own safety, he turned and looked around to try to locate the origin of the voice. He finally spotted a dark alleyway not too far away.

'_How cliché,' _he thought. '_A dark alleyway.'_

He ran into it, only to be met by the sight of a girl no older than five-teen being attacked by two men. One of them was trying to insert a needle into her neck. Yelling to his companion, he brought the needle closer to her neck.

"Hold her still! She is no use to us dead! Boss wouldn't like that!"

Crouching in the shadows, Benjamin tried to figure out who they were.

'_Okay, are these men perverts, sex slave traffickers, or just hoodlums?'_

The girl kneed Needle Man in the groin, causing him to drop to the ground, clutching his now throbbing addition. This surprised the man holding her enough so that she was able to twist away from him. She tried to run, but Needle Man reached out and grabbed her leg, causing her to trip. The other man grabbed the needle and jumped on her, sticking it into the right of her neck. Her brown eyes widened, and right before they rolled into the back of her head, she saw Benjamin in the shadow of a dumpster.

"Help me!" she whispered, before fully losing consciousness.

Needle Man looked at his companion. "What took you so long? She almost got away!"

Finally Benjamin had enough. Here he was, a pilot in the U.S. Navy, hiding! And while some men were trying to abduct a girl!

"Leave her alone."

He had now stood up, looking at the other men. They turned towards him.

"Look pal, this isn't none of your business. Why don't you leave us alone?" Needle Man said.

"What do you want with her? I can't just let you take her!"

"Her father owes the Boss some money. Now, screw off!" he yelled.

"How much does he owe?" Benjamin asked.

"A hundred Pounds. Why, you gonna pay?"

"If I do, will you leave her alone?"

Needle grinned. "Sure, if you have American money. Two hundred dollars and we will leave her alone for good."

"…Fine." He couldn't argue. It was next week's dinners, or possibly this girl's virginity and life.

"Or, give us your wallet, and we will be the best of chums."

"I doubt that." He tossed his wallet to the man. "Now, leave."

"Oh, remember by how I said you were gonna pay?" Needle grinned. He pulled out a gun from under his jacket.

"Whoa!" Benjamin said, raising his hands. "No need for that!"

The other man looked at Needle. "He's right. They can track bullets to the guns they were fired from."

"Fine then, do your thing."

"My pleasure." He pulled out a combat knife and flipped it open. Benjamin barely had time to get in a defensive position before he lunged.

His U.S.A.F. training took over, and he grabbed the man's outstretched arm and deftly twisted it behind Knife's arm. Knife bellowed with pain, and rammed his right elbow into Benjamin's side. The blow didn't hurt, but it stunned him long enough for Knife to pick the knife up and turn around.

"Heh, we have a fighter, and a good one at that. This should be fun." Knife said.

"Just don't take too long, we have to get the girl to Boss soon." Needle replied.

"Don't worry, I won't be long."

Knife lunged again. Benjamin dodged to the side and grabbed him as he passed. He brought his right elbow down on the back of Knife's neck. Benjamin then brought his left knee and delivered a blow to Knife's head that would have knocked out even the child of Chuck Norris and Emmy, causing Knife to collapse. The snow had turned to rain, causing the knife to slide through the alleyway.

"Most impressive." Benjamin turned towards Needle, remembering that he had a gun. "Now you gonna pay."

Benjamin's eyes widened. All in what seemed to be slow motion; Needle brought the revolver up, cocked the hammer, and fired.

_Pow!_

The sound of the shot ricocheted through the alley. The slug impacted him in his stomach, collapsing Benjamin to his knees.

"Not even you are immune to lead, soldier." He looked up at Needle. "That's right, while you and my pal there were scuffling; I looked through your wallet. I found several pictures in there. One of you in your uniform, one of you and your friend in flight gear standing in front of an F-18, and one picture of a younger you with a girl."

Needle dropped the three pictures on the wet ground. "She's a looker, I'll admit it. I'll have fun tracking her down when you're dead."

"She's a looker, I'll admit it. I'll have fun tracking her down when you're dead."

Mako fully woke up from her dream. It had been the worst one she had ever had. She had dreamed that some men had cornered her in an alleyway, and that they were trying to kidnap her. But wait, if she was inside, why was there rain? And why was she being soaked by it while she was in her bed?

She opened her eyes. Suddenly she realized that it hadn't been a dream, and that it all actually happened. She struggled to her hands and knees, and brushed a black lock out of her face.

The man raised his gun again. "Now die, you-"

She barely recognized her own voice as she yelled: "Stop!"

She jumped up and slammed her body into the man. She stumbled, but quickly he regained his footing and swung around, slamming the butt of the gun into her cheek.

"Ah!" The blow knocked her backwards onto her back. Needle knelt down and straddled her, pinning her arms above her head.

"You failed, soldier. Now watch as I pleasure this girl in a way your friend will soon experience."

"N-no, please, don't!" The girl cried, struggling against him. "Don't you need to take me to your boss!"

"I need to take you to my boss, yes. But that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun."

She closed her eyes. This wasn't going to end well, she could tell.

Benjamin looked down at his hand, which was futilely trying to stem the blood flow. However, there was a shining of light an arm's reach away.

'_The knife.' _

He reached out and grabbed it with his free hand. Struggling to his feet, he turned to where Needle was trying to remove his pants and keep the girl from escaping at the same time.

"You know, I believe she said no."

"Huh? What did you say?"

Benjamin grasped the knife firmly. "She said no!"

He lunged. Needle jumped up from on top of the girl and turned, only to have the knife slide up into his armpit. He collapsed, dead.

The adrenaline wore off of Benjamin, and he collapsed, slumping against the wall of the alley.

"Sir!" The girl ran up to him and knelt beside him.

Benjamin coughed, blood trickled out of the side of his mouth.

"H-hey, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, but are you? What happened?"

"He shot me before you awoke." He started coughing furiously. "Listen, there is this girl. There is a picture of her in my wallet over there. Will you tell her something?"

Mako looked him in his eyes. "Why don't you tell her yourself? You are going to be fine."

"There is no need to lie; you know when you are going to die. But please tell her something; tell her that I love her."

"And who will I tell her said that?"

"My name is Benjamin."

"I'll tell her that for you. By the way, my name is Mako, Mako Nagone."

He smiled. "That's a pretty name. And thank you."

"You're welcome."

His eyes closed and his head slumped to the side. Faint sirens were heard in the distance, getting louder slowly.

"Benjamin, don't die! Benjamin!"

_The next morning…_

The Professor and Emmy were watching 'Torchwood' in the family room. Luke and Flora were still sleeping upstairs.

"Emmy, I don't see how he is immortal. He is just human, after all."

"Didn't you ever watch 'Doctor Who' Professor? You can blame Rose for his Immortality."

There was a knock on the door. The Professor got up and answered it. "Oh, hello Inspector Barton. What do we owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Barton took off his cap. "Professor, this girl and I have some news for you. I'm afraid it isn't good."

"Beep! Beep! Beep!"

Flora switched off her alarm and swung her legs over the side of her bed. She remembered the events of the night before and her mood dropped slightly. Perhaps Benjamin stayed the night, and she could apologize for the way she had said no. It was quite abrupt, considering that they had just been hugging.

Grabbing her bathrobe, she put it on over her under garments. For some reason, there was no smell of Emmy's cooking wafting thought the house.

She walked down the stairs. The guest bedroom showed that no one had been there. She turned towards the family room, and she saw something: A sobbing Emmy hugging the Professor, who was not crying himself, the newly made Inspector and a young Asian girl in a Scotland Yard tee shirt and sweats.

"Professor, Emmy, what's wrong?"

Emmy let go of Layton and hugged Flora instead. "Oh Flora, I'm so sorry!"

The young girl stood up from the love seat and took a step towards Flora. "Flora?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"Your friend, Benjamin, he saved my life."

It clicked in Flora's head, the crying Emmy, Barton, and the girl in front of her. She started to cry too.

"No, it can't be!"

**I- can't believe what I just did to Flora! Why! Oh well, I guess one more author's note to you guys and gals won't hurt. I will really miss you all! And I won't be able to reply to you guys for a LONG while, so Benjamin will be doing it. He is a little more, um, Conservative then I am. And he is a really good author, maybe even better than me! Rumor has it he is already working on a Doctor Who/Professor Layton crossover! While I can't read it all, it appears to be a Florax11 fiction under Romance/Adventure. I'll enjoy reading it!**

"**Well, I guess this is goodbye…" XD**


End file.
